Decoys that resemble birds are used in hunting. Currently available decoys have body portions that function like windsocks, fluttering in the wind, and thereby providing the appearance of movement and variation. However, on days when the wind is light or nonexistent, such decoys do not provide the desired appearance. Improved decoys, and methods of making decoys, that do not exhibit such shortcomings are desirable.